Glace
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Il neige. Ils pensent. Mais voilà ce sera leur dernière journée ensemble... Ce n'est pas un Yaoi c'est juste que je ne trouve pas les OC !


_**Voici un petit one shot que j'ai fait le jour d'une insomnie et quand je mangeais des glaces, à vous de me dire s'il est bien.**_

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à *je ne sais plus son nom*

* * *

_** Glace **_

_**~En pleine hiver~**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Une fille se baladait tranquillement main dans la main avec un jeune ninja aux cheveux ébène, ils ne se fichaient pas au temps pourtant pas clément, non ils restaient dehors à regarder les flocons descendre du ciel tout doucement. Un cri retenti soudain laissant penser que ce cri cherchait ces deux personnes qui étaient pourtant 2 minutes avant dans le calme, la jeune fille ninja se retourna et esquiva facilement le calin forcé qu'un jeune ninja aux cheveux blond voulais lui faire. **_  
_**Sans se demander si son ami allait bien la jeune fille commença à partir mais fut retenu par celui avec qui elle était avant qu'un jeune blondinet n'arrive gâcher la plénitude de ce rendez-vous. Elle se retourna et se laissa enlacer par ce blondinet.**_

_**-Yuki-chan comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas froid ?!**_

_**- Plus tu es loin et mieux je me porte Naruto, et non je n'ai pas froid**_

_**- C'est méchant Yuki-chaaaaannn **_

_**- Mais c'est la vérité**_

_**- Beu, répondit-il en se tournant vers l'autre ninja aux cheveux noirs, Salut Neji !**_

_**- Bonjour Naruto**_

_**- Shikamaru est à un rendez-vous, je vais l'espionner vous voulez venir ?**_

_**- Naruto-baka cela ne se fait pas, tu aimerais toi qu'on t'espionnes durant tes rendez-vous avec Hinata-chan ?**_

_**- Quoi ? Hinata-sama est avec ce boulet ?!**_

_**- Mais heuuuu tu vas pas m'appeler comme Sas'ké comme même ?! Et puis oui je sors avec elle et alors, je fait ce que je veux !**_

_**- Non c'est de Hinata-sama qu'on parle ! La fait pas souffrir compris Naruto ?!**_

_**- Hai hai, bon alors vous venez ? demanda-t-il impatient**_

_**Les deux ninja soupirèrent puis se levèrent et suivirent Naruto jusqu'à dans un restaurant où on pouvais voir une ninja de dos aux cheveux blancs et un ninja de face que tout le monde reconnu. Naruto s'avança discrètement et se cacha dans un chariot, mais alors qu'ils pensait être discret Yuki lui chuchota que tout le monde l'avait cramé, alors il sortit de sa pseudo cachette et se dirigea vers les amoureux en croyant que Yuki et Neji le suivait. Ce qui ne se passait pas, puisque ces deux-là en avait profiter pour partir, Néji lui avait dit que c'était impolie tandis que Yuki, elle, avait dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour prendre en filature quelqu'un avec quelqu'un comme Naruto a tes coter, t'était sur de te faire cramer dés les premières secondes. Neji prit la main de Yuki et partit du restaurant en souriant tandis que Yuki rigolait.**_

_**-Il va se faire prendre c'est sur, tu te rappelle la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça ?**_

_**- Oui il nous avait espionner et tu lui a jeter ta glace à la figure**_

_**- Ouais c'était marrant quand même, au fait Néji ?**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**La jeune ninja se tu, elle avait peur de la réponse de son petit ami, elle avait peur tout simplement de l'avenir. Neji ayant remarquer son trouble lui serra encore plus la main et se rapprocha d'elle, car biensur il avait bien compris pourquoi elle lui avait cette question, ou du moins le début d'une question.**_

_**-Oui je vais y aller**_

_**- Mais tu risques de mourir ! Neji je veux pas te perdre !**_

_**- Ecoute c'est comme ça, toi tu dois infiltrer l'akatsuki sous les ordres de Tsunade-sama ,et moi je dois aller me battre avec les autres**_

_**- Mais -**_

_**Neji savait très bien que cette conversation n'allait jamais terminée, c'est pour cela qu'il se baissa et embrassa sa petite amie tendrement, comme une promesse d'au revoir. Il sentit les larmes de Yuki dévaler ses joues, il savait qu'elle avait peur et même si il ne l'avouerais jamais, lui aussi avait peur,peur de ne pas revoir ses amis, et peur de la perdre. **_

_** ~Quelques mois plus tard~**_  
_**  
**_  
_**Et voilà Neji venait de tuer le dernier adversaires, il pouvait maintenant rejoindre son village où attendait son aimée, elle devait revenir aujourd'hui puisque c'était le dernier jour où elle devait infiltrer l'akatsuki pour réunir des informations.**_  
_**Et il se mit à sourire en pensant que maintenant ils pourraient tous les deux former la famille qu'elle voulait tant, alors il se mit à courir encore plus vite que d'habitude et quand il arriva aux portes du château c'est une tout autre ambiance qu'il l'acceuilla, en effet tous le village s'étaient réunis en cercle, certaints pleurais, d'autres ne disaient rien mais ils avaient un grand points commun: Ils étaient tous triste !**_  
_**Alors la panique commença à parvenir doucement en lui quand il réalisa qu'il ne voyait nul part Hinata-sama, mais quand il parvînt enfin au centre du cercle la réalité était tout autre. Elle était morte, elle l'avait laissé, abandonné, sans même lui dire adieu. Elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle, et à cause de ça, jamais elle ne pourrait réaliser tous ses rêves. Elle était jeune,elle avait encore le temps et on l'a arracher à la vie. **_

_**-Yuki !**_

_**Cette jeune femme si pleine de vie avait maintenant les yeux grand ouvert et ne bougeait même plus, du sang sécher aux coins de la bouche. Et elle portait encore l'uniforme de l'akatsuki qu'elle avait du porter durant sa mission...**_  
_**Elle était morte ! **_  
_**Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait eu froid, et il n'avait même pas été là pour l'aider, elle avait été seule ! **_  
_**Et maintenant c'était trop tard ! **_

_**- Je suis désoler Néji !**_

_**- Merci Naruto **_

_**Il savait que tout le monde s'en voulait, il le voyait, surtout Naruto, mais il leur en voulait comme même à eux, et surtout à Tsunade-sama, car si elle n'avait pas donné cette mission à Yuki, elle ne serais pas morte.**_  
_**Elle serait encore là... **_


End file.
